villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Two-Face (DC)
Two-Face is a villain from the Batman series, often depicted as a handsome man with half his face disfigured and mutilated and wearing a split-color suit. Harvey Dent was raised in a dysfunctional household, frequently being beaten by his alcoholic father, causing him to develop bipolar disorder and paranoia. However, his hard work ethic led him to becoming appointed as Gotham City's District Attorney at the age of 26; the youngest on record. While prosecuting criminal boss Sal Maroni, Maroni threw acid in Dent's face before Batman could intervene, horrendously disfiguring the left side of his face. This drove Dent insane with anger, and he adopted the criminal persona Two-Face. He makes all of his decisions with his double-headed coin with one side defaced. He is a minor character in the 1989 movie Batman, a recurring antagonist in the TV series Batman: The Animated Series, The New Batman Adventures, Justice League, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Young Justice, and Beware the Batman; a alluded character in TV series Batman Beyond, the main, later secondary antagonist in the 1995 movie Batman Forever, the tritagonist-turned-secondary antagonist in the 2008 reboot movie The Dark Knight, a minor character in the 2011 animated movie Batman: Year One, and the tertiary antagonist of the 2012 animated movie The Dark Knight Returns: Part 1. In the films ''Batman (1989) A pre-scarred Harvey Dent appeared in ''Batman released in 1989 played by Billy Dee Williams. Harvey Dent was elected as Gotham's new DA on taking down the wave of crime occurring in Gotham. Dent was originally to be in the sequel Batman Returns, where he would be scarred in the film's finale when electrocuted by Catwoman, setting up for the third film. However Dent was replaced with new character Max Shreck played by Christopher Walken. ''Batman Forever'' ''The Dark Knight'' Cartoons Batman: The Animated Series ''Batman Beyond'' In the episode "Terry's Friend Dates a Robot" Batman fights an android version of Two-Face as part of his training. Also in the movie that went along with the show called "Batman Beyond: the Return of Joker" a wax statue of Two-Face makes a cameo in the Batcave. ''Justice League'' In the episode "A Better World", a parallel version of him is seen lobotomized in a parallel Arkham Asylum. ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' Two-Face appears in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Legends of the Dark Mite". This version is modeled after his first appearance in the Golden Age comics. He, along with the Joker, Catwoman, the Riddler, Killer Moth, Mr. Freeze, Kite Man, the Mad Hatter, the Penguin, Catman, and several other villains are shown briefly in Bat-Mite's imagination. Bat-Mite even falls into an over-sized coin that lands on bad heads. In a later appearance in "The Fate of Equinox!", Two-Face who is voiced by James Remar, orders his henchmen to try and kill Batman. After flipping his coin with a good heads result, he ends up teaming up with him against the henchmen. Before he could make his next flip, he is knocked out by Batman. He later amkes a cameo in the episode "Mayhem of the Music Meister" as a prisoner in Arkham Asylum. His original voice actor from Batman the Animated Series later reprises his role in the episode "Chill of the Night" where he attends a weapons auction held by Joe Chill along with a bunch of other Batman villains but is knocked out by Batman. When the building collapses he manages to escape. In the episode "The Mask of Matches Malone" he and his gang steal a robe that gives whoever where's it 9 lives. Batman, Huntress, Black Canary, and Catwoman disguise themselves as criminals and sneak into his auction for the robe however when they try to fight him, Batman gets amnesia and thinks that he is a crime boss and steals the robe and later becomes a bigger and better crime boss then Dent who wants to stop him but his whenever he flips his coin it lands on the good side. When Batman is up to his last life Dent (realizing that Batman is not going to stop the new crime boss) actually dresses up as Batman, pretends to be him, and fights Batman. Batman beats him however he then falls off a building and regains his memory. He later takes Two-Face back to Arkham. In the episode "Crisis 23,000 miles Above Earth" he makes a cameo in a roast for Batman. ''Beware The Batman'' In Beware The Batman, Harvey Dent is the District Attorney after the black-out six months ago. Dent wants to solve Gotham City's "cape and mask crisis" through his Special Crimes Unit, and targets Batman and Katana as part of the problem. He was scarred in an explosion caused by Dane Lislow which turned out to be an anagram for Slade Wilson. Batman: Year One A predisfigured Harvey Dent appears in the animated movie Batman: Year One. Video Games ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Two-Face is never really seen in the video game'' Batman: Arkham Asylum''. One of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. It is also mentioned that Two-Face and his gang robbed a bank at the end of the game. Character Bio He does have an entry in the Character Bios. His profile states: District Attorney Harvey Dent was one of Batman’s strongest allies in Gotham City, until a criminal threw acid in Dent’s face, hideously scarring him. The wounds fractured his psyche, and he was reborn as a schizoid criminal mastermind, obsessed with duality. His former good-luck charm, a “two-headed” trick silver dollar, was damaged on one side in the attack, and Dent has seized on it as a reflection of his half-scarred visage. He flips it to decide the fates of his victims. Despite Batman’s efforts to reform his former ally, Dent is consumed by his fixation on chance, and his crimes are designed to prove out his diametric philosophy. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Two-Face serves as the quaternary antagonist of Batman: Arkham City. He plays a minor role in the main storyline, but serves as the central antagonist of Catwoman's story. His appearance in Arkham City is similar to his appearance in The Dark Knight. At the beginning of the game, Two-Face captures Catwoman, and was planning to dump her in a vat of acid, but giving her a fair trial. When Batman found out that Catwoman was captured by Two-Face he goes to the courthouse to rescue her. After Batman rescued Catwoman, Two-Face dissappeared, and wasn't seen or heard from until the end of the Catwoman Story Arc. While playing as Catwoman, Two-Face's thugs were trying to figure out where Catwoman lives so they can get their revenge. When Two-Face eventually found out where she lived, he stole Catwoman's jewels, sold half of them to his thugs, and placed a bomb in her home. When Catwoman was attacked by Two-Face's thugs, she interogated one of them to figure out where Two-Face was. Two-Face moved his lair to the Museum since the courthouse was destroyed by Hugo Strange. After Catwoman found Two-Face she defeated him and knocked him out cold. ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' Two-Face will reappear in Batman: Arkham Knight in which he teams up with other criminals under Scarecrow to kill Batman. Television ''Gotham'' A younger version of Harvey Dent appears in the TV Series Gotham and is played by Nicholas D'Agosto. He debuts in the episode "Harvey Dent" in its first season, and appears in further two episodes "Lovecraft" and "Everyone Has a Cobblepot". He returns as a regular character in season 2 during its seventh episode "Mommy's Little Monster". Just like in the Batman series, he has a split personality when he loses temper and usually gets nicknamed Two-Face. Harvey Dent is an Assistant District Attorney in Gotham City, who James Gordon turns to in hope of solving the Wayne Murders. Although not a villain in this series (as of yet) Dent does use the Wayne Murders to go after corrupt businessman and billionaire Dick Lovecraft and seems convinced he is responsible for the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne (in which it turns out later not to be the case). He and Bruce would be friends first, before they become enemies. Dent also seems to have a temper problem because when Lovecraft mocks him, Dent loses his cool and threatens him with violence, however returns to his normal self, somewhat unaware of what he just did. When Lovecraft is killed by an assassin Copperhead, Mayor Aubrey James covers it up putting it down to a suicide over the stress and James Gordon ends up being demoted to a security guard at Arkham Asylum. However Gordon is later given his job back at the Gotham City Police Department. In the second season Dent works on getting an arrest warrant for Oswald Cobblepot after his attempt to kill the new upcoming Mayor Theo Galavan (who is actually the main villain of the second season). He is later seen at a party when Theo is sworn in and sings his praises. The party is interrupted when Cobblepot and his men attempt to put a hit out on Theo but fail. In a nod to his fate as Two-Face, several scenes depict Harvey with half his face cast in shadow. Holy Musical Batman In Holy Musical Batman, Two-Face was a little different. He wasn't as serious as he was in other media. He wanted to join the Rogue Councils, but he was rejected, and he wasn't invited. He makes puns using the number two, and he did flip his coin like in the other media, though. "On February second!" "Deuces!" "Catch you all on the flip side! (he flipped his coin) Oh no my lucky coin! That's okay, 'cause I always carry TWO!" "Alright you weenies, let's get this over with. I'm DOUBLE parked!" "No, no, it was my fault. *turns face* And mine!" Attributes *Hideously scarred on the left half of his face, which he plays up with clothing that's differently styled on each side. *Extremely skilled with his weapons of choice: twin .45 automatics, two .357 Magnum Colt Python revolvers, & a .38 Smith & Wesson Model 64 revolver. *Psychotic obsession with duality, designing crimes around the number two (2). *Refers to his half-scarred coin in choices of life or death. Gallery Two-facecomic.png|Two-Face as he appears in a Batman comic. tfp1-16.jpg TR4_2_TwoFace.jpg 13(TNBA).jpg Two-Face Part2 3.jpg gameupdates_largeimage_twoface.png s_MLB_v_O_f_3833519922_022013.jpg Harvey Dent-TwoFace.jpg Two-Face_condemned.png arkham3.jpg arkhamcity-scanedit--article_image.jpg 158_we_want_you.jpg Harvey in Gotham.jpg Harvey_Dent_BTB_8.png Harvey_Dent_gun.png Two_Face_Tiny_Titans_001.jpg Two-Fce_DKR.jpg Two-Face_AOA.jpg punchface.png Twoface2.png 370689-Two-Face.png Video Two Face Flips A Coin Trivia *Two-Face appeared in the live action films '' Batman'', Batman Forever ''and ''The Dark Knight. *Billy Dee Williams portrayed Harvey Dent in Batman (1989). *Tommy Lee Jones portrayed Two-Face in Batman Forever. *Aaron Eckhart portrayed Harvey Dent and Two-Face in The Dark Knight. *Two-Face's costume is seen in the Batman & Robin ''movie. *Two-Face murdered Robin's family in the live-action movie ''Batman Forever ''instead of Tony Zucco.'' *Nicholas D'Agosto portrays a younger Harvey Dent in the TV Series Gotham, and unlike some incarnations he is older than Bruce Wayne (who is in his early teens). He was a guest character in the first season and was promoted to regular in the second season. *Two Face was a minor character in Batman (1989) before appearing as the secondary antagonist in the other two films. **The only difference however is that Two Face was a complete monster in Batman Forever '' and a tragic sympathetic villain in ''The Dark Knight. Category:Batman Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Tragic Category:Obsessed Category:Honorable Category:Gamblers Category:Friend of the hero Category:In Love Category:Sophisticated Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Blackmailers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Supervillains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Mentally Ill Category:Crossover Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Thief Category:Nihilists Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Suicidal Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Paranoid Category:Traitor Category:Inmates Category:Gangsters Category:Kidnapper Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Leader Category:Scapegoat Category:Delusional Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lego Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighter Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Smugglers Category:Vandals Category:TV Show Villains Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Villain Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Flash Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Torturer Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Partners in Crime Category:Injustice Villains